Time
by lobotimiss
Summary: Shilo and Graverobber have had time together and time apart. Drabble series detailing their lives before, during and after the Opera. Rated M for adult themes and explicit sexual content. On-Going as I want to write them. :3
1. A la Mode A la Morte

1. A la Mode a la Mort

Everything about them like this was wrong. Wrong and dirty and sinful and so damn sexy. Shilo could feel his hands and his body everywhere and the sensations were so primal and intense. She'd admit in a heartbeat, he was older. Old enough to be her dad. But she didn't care. When they were like this, nothing mattered but him. When they were together, she was his and he was hers.

He held both her hands in one of his, pinning them to the mausoleum wall over her head. With hard relentless thrusts he pounded into her over and over again lost in the feeling of everything he was doing to her. He arched his back and whispered in her ear dragging his black stained lips over the back of it.

"Harder?"

She whimpered her affirmation. She would agree to anything when she was in this state. Anything to keep him from stopping. Anything to make him stay.

He did just this, even though she didn't know how it was possible and with the final moments before bliss swallowed them whole, he asked her one more question.

"Marry me?"

A/N: Song by Angelspit


	2. Going Going Gone

2. Going Going Gone

Shilo had spent her whole life a sheep. A blind sheep following a false shepherd over a cliff. She was meek, feeble, sickly and weak and that was all she was. At least that's what she thought.

Little did she know that her dear old dad was poisoning her with meds and lies. She took the little blue pills faithfully because she just knew deep in her heart that her daddy would never hurt her. He loved her more than anything, he told her so all the time. He was just...overprotective. He'd only hit her when she was endangering herself or when she was bad. Or when she contradicted him.

Or when she didn't live up to his memory of Marni.

But, even when he hit her, he'd apologize afterward and come around with ice and bandages and soothing creams. He'd brush her wig and rub her back. And what did it matter if his hand was a little too low, his voice a little too gravely? Who cared if his fingers roamed her skin when he thought she was sleeping, leaving burns in their wake, doing..things to her that daddy's shouldn't do?

He loved her. And he was the only one that did

She didn't realize that this wasn't love until he came along and showed her what love really was. Love didn't hurt. Love didn't lie or kill or frighten. Love didn't break you down. It made you strong. It made her strong.

Seeing him in the alley that night had given her the strength to fight back.

And when she gave into the tantalizing feelings she felt around him, the sheep died.

A/N: Song by Stars feat. Emily Haines


	3. Aurora

3. Aurora

Graverobber remembered when no one knew his name.

When he was just a runaway trying not to starve to death. A face in the crowd, a shadow on the street. Silent, deadly, he carved a name for himself in flesh and blood, built an Empire from the ground up under everyone's nose.

He'd be lying if he said it was hard for what it was worth (a few stiffs here and there the odd bastard he had to fuck, no big deal). For every market a sub-market grows was his mantra and nothing was more true. And by following that mantra, he found himself up so high even GeneCo couldn't touch him.

How could this girl, this sad, little girl asleep in his lap, destroy it all?

Her innocent words had broken the walls of his impregnable citadel and bore him defenseless. As her lips trembled with unshed tears he made up fantasies of protecting her, providing for her. Of them living in a little white house on a hill in the country where nothing could touch them.

And then it hit him. He wasn't losing his Empire. He was building a new one, with her at his side.

For her, for them, he would leave this place. He swore it.

A/N: Song by The Diablo Swing Orchestra (absolutely fucking amazing band! Check them out!)


	4. I Don't Wanna Fall In Love

4. I Don't Want To Fall In Love

The sounds of the city could just barely be heard over her cries of pleasure. Graverobber prided himself on his..darker skills. Killing, fucking, ya know the usual. The latter helped get the former out of his head ordinarily but tonight it was one of his faithfuls who'd crawled into his alley begging for a hit. Don't get him wrong, Sooz wasn't a bad lay by any means, she was one of his favorites and rarely payed for her cure, but today it just wasn't happening for him like it usually did. There was no passion, no art. This saddened him but still, he didn't wanna ruin the poor girl's night. Bad for business.

"Oh G! G-geeeeeee! Come inside G!" He rolled his eyes at the familiar request. It seemed like every scalpel-slut for miles around wanted to have his baby. Understandable since he'd likely pay child-support in the form of Zydrate but, annoying all the same.

Even if he was sure he could he wouldn't. A girl like Sooz most likely had her shit scooped out when she was twelve but then again, there was a more than likely chance that she was playing him. Even if he had a girl, he's not sure he'd risk that. He'd like to find someone someday that he could fucking trust but he'd be damned if it was Sooz or any of the girls he knew for that matter.

He decided to cut the girl a break and give her what she wanted. Stoppping abruptly he reached into his belt to pick out a vial of the murkiest Z he had on stock, Sooz's, and no one else's, preference. He hit her up with practiced care in the space on her dark flesh right above where her pink thigh highs cut off.

"I can't feel...ahh..."

"Say thank you Soozannah." He brushed his knuckles over her sex and she shuddered curling her toes as if this wasn't routine. As if she was special. That's what he did to get them to come back, made them, man and woman alike, feel safe and special like no other guy could ever dream to do.

"Thank you G." She whispered. He smiled and placed a kiss on her thigh leaving a purple stain, lowering her skirt once more.

"Good girl."

He walks away briskly, pulling in his trench-coat not really caring what comes of the mostly naked girl drugged half to death in a dumpster, but rather wondering if this is going to be his life forever.

A/N: When I was merging my accounts together the last paragraph of this was cut off and I had to write it again. -_- In any case this was very fun to write! In this Graverobber is approximately 29 and the life he's leading is just starting to get to him and turn him into the jaded, cursed man that I always perceived him to be. It was interesting writing from this perspective and I wanna do it again, veeery soon. Oh, by the way, song is by She Wants Revenge. Check them out!


End file.
